Another Heart Calls
by JeTeMangerais
Summary: Tu sais Edward, avant, tu étais quelques de bien. Avant, j'aurais pu t'aimer. C'est surement ce qui se serait passé. Ouais, je serais surement tombé amoureuse de toi. Mais à trop vouloir changer, tu as oublié qui tu étais.


**~ Another Heart Calls ~**

_All-Human - Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

Résumé : _« Tu sais Edward, avant, tu étais quelques de bien. Avant, j'aurais pu t'aimer. C'est surement ce qui se serait passé. Ouais, je serais surement tombé amoureuse de toi. Mais à trop vouloir changer, tu as oublié qui tu étais. »

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

« Je te dis que le résultat est négatif. »

« Il est positif. »

« Négatif. »

« Pos... » Levant la main pour interrompre Emmett, je fouillais au fond de mon sac pour trouver un cahier de mathématiques. Il me regardait, sûr d'avoir raison. Nous étions Lundi matin, et comme tout les Lundis, nous nous disputions au sujet des devoirs faits durant le week-end. Mais en règle général, Emmett ne faisait pas vraiment ses devoirs. Il se contentait simplement de dire le contraire de ce que j'affirmais, afin de me voir sortir mes cahiers pour lui prouver. Preuve qu'il recopiait immédiatement sur son propre cahier.

Emmett était mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami en fait, depuis l'école élémentaire. Il était imposant et tout en muscles, et ses cheveux étaient toujours bien coiffés. Il était populaire et les filles le trouvaient beau. Il était cool. Tout le contraire de moi, et personne ne comprenait – moi le premier – pourquoi il était encore ami avec moi depuis toutes ces années. Il avait même une petite-amie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils n'étaient sorti qu'une fois ensemble, avant-hier, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ça s'était bien passé. Emmett devrait être populaire. Il avait diné avec une populaire il y a deux jours. Pourtant, il restait mon ami.

Je sortis mon cahier, mais ne l'ouvris pas, repensant à une conversation qu'on avait eu l'an dernier, lui et moi.

« Em' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Rien. Seulement, je me demandais... » j'avais hésité. Emmett avait haussé un sourcil, et moi, j'avais soupiré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à être mon ami ? Tu pourrais être, tu sais... Populaire, tout ça. Etre amis avec des gens cool, non ? »

« Nope. » Il appuya sur le « p » de manière nonchalante. Soudain, il était devenu sérieux. Emmett n'était jamais sérieux. « Tu connais mes parents vieux, ils m'ont toujours apprit que l'amitié, c'était sacré. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les habits, ou la popularité mec. Et toi et moi, on est potes depuis toujours... Vrai ? » Je hochai la tête. « Alors aucune raison que ça change. » Puis, il m'avait fait une accolade et éclata de son gros rire d'ours.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées, et ouvrit mon cahier, lui mettant mon équation sous le nez.

« Tu vois ? Négatif. »

Il resta dubitatif un moment avant de marmonner un « mouais... » qu'il voulait peu convaincu. « Mais c'est toi le cerveau, après tout, hein ? » Il tapa gentiment dans mon épaule et recopia sur une feuille volante mon résultat, au moment même ou la cloche sonna. « On se voit à la cantine. » je dis avant de partir vers mon prochain cours.

L'heure de biologie du matin était celle que je détestais et aimais le plus à la fois. Je la détestais, parce que j'étais le seul à n'avoir personne comme partenaire de labo, me rappelant ma place dans l'échelle sociale – inexistante. Je l'aimais, parce que c'était le seul et unique cours que j'avais en commun avec Bella Swan.

Bella et moi avions fréquentés les mêmes établissements depuis l'école élémentaire et j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis... Depuis toujours. Elle était calme, et gentille, et ressemblait à un ange. Elle me parlait même, parfois, sans même se moquer de mes lunettes, ou de mes habits achetés chez Target. comme la plupart des élèves Non, elle était simplement... Douce. Bienveillante. Apaisante. Souriante. Parfaite.

En soupirant, je rentrai dans la classe, et m'assit seule à ma table. Bella n'était pas encore arrivée, et sa paillasse était inoccupée. Sortant mes affaires, j'ouvris mon livre et commençais à relire la leçon du dernier cours. Sentant une présence à côté de moi, je relevais la tête, et écarquillais les yeux. Bella se tenait juste à côté de moi, un sourire juste adorable sur le visage. Je remontai mes lunettes, qui glissaient, sur le haut de mon nez.

« Bonjour Edward. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« B-bonjour. » bégayai-je, me sentant comme le dernier des idiots, ce que j'étais, surement.

« Dis, tu n'as pas de partenaire de labo ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe de dénégation, et elle sourit d'avantage, avant de mordiller sa lèvre, comme je la voyais le faire, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait gênée.

« Tu savais que la mère d'Angela avait eut un accident ? Rien de grave, mais elle a les deux jambes dans le plâtre pour au moins trois mois, donc Angie doit rester à la maison pour s'occuper de ses petits frères, aider sa mère, tout ça... » Angela était une amie de Bella. Elle semblait très gentille, également, et partageait sa paillasse avec Bella. « … Alors Mr Barner a proposé que l'on partage la même paillasse, comme aucun de nous deux n'a de partenaire. » Elle finit sa phrase, et je ne répondis rien. Moi ? Partager ma table avec Bella. L'avoir à côté de moi jusqu'à la fin du semestre ? L'avoir à côté de moi, et pouvoir lui parler ? Vraiment ?

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, son sourire disparut, et elle semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque je bondis sur mes pieds, hurlant presque.

« Bien sûr que je veux de toi... » Elle me regarda fixement, et j'eus l'impression de rougir. « Enfin, comme partenaire de labo » ajoutai-je, de plus en plus honteux.

Elle retrouva son sourire.

« Super, merci. » dit-elle en posant ses bouquins sur ma – notre – table. Super ? Elle trouvait ça super ? D'être à côté de moi ? Vraiment ? Wahou... juste wahou...

« Tu sais, j'étais toute seule Vendredi, et c'était drôlement chiant de n'avoir personne à côté. Ca doit être l'enfer, pour toi, la biologie, non ? » dit-elle soudain, et je sentais qu'elle cherchait à faire la conversation. Elle voulait parler avec moi, le ringard Edward Cullen. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle me sentait gêné de voir Mike Newton nous regarder d'un mauvais œil. Elle était bien assez gentille pour ça.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai l'habitude. » dis-je, incertain. Puis, j'ajoutai : « C'est normal. »

Elle me regarda un bon moment, et je me perdis dans la profondeur de son regard chocolat. Une petite ride naquit entre ses sourcils, et je me demandais ce que j'avais pu dire de mal. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas normal. » murmura-t-elle, sérieuse, et je me sentais rougir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais le professeur entra, et elle se contenta d'un vague sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

Elle avait sortit un boitier à lunettes, et avait monture sa monture noire pour la mettre sur son nez. Je savais qu'elle portait des lunettes, pendant les cours, parce que ses yeux fatiguaient vite. C'était de grosses lunettes noires – des Ray-Ban, m'avait apprit un jour Emmett – et elle était magnifique avec. Je veux dire, mes lunettes me faisaient ressembler d'avantage au loser que j'étais, mais sur elle c'était juste mignon. Ca lui donnait un côté sage, et sérieux, et plus vieux, aussi. Mais c'était vraiment mignon.

Nous échangions quelques phrases durant le cours. Elle me demanda comment aller Emmett, et me dit que Rosalie, qui était sa meilleure amie, n'avait fait que parler de lui durant toute la journée, hier.

« Il l'aime bien. » dis-je en souriant.

« Elle l'aime beaucoup. » dit-elle en retour.

J'avais menti, en réalité. Un peu. Emmett ne m'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Quand il m'avait appelé hier, il m'avait dit qu'il croyait être amoureux. C'était peut être pour rire – je veux dire, c'est Emmett, après tout – mais je crois qu'il avait été sérieux, cette fois-ci. C'est vrai que Rosalie était jolie. Elle était grande, et longiligne, et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait un visage parfait et de grands yeux gris. Elle était belle, et tout le monde dans le lycée pensait qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la ville, au moins. Mais elle était simplement un peu trop... froide, pour moi. Elle ne souriait pas souvent, et été toujours un peu violente, quand elle parlait. Mais elle était belle. Pas aussi belle de Bella, non... Juste belle, différemment.

« Tu sais, vous devriez manger avec nous, à midi. » lança-t-elle soudain à quelques minutes de la fin du cours. Abasourdi, je la fixai, la bouche entrouverte. « Rose sera contente. » ajouta-t-elle, probablement dans l'espoir de me faire dire quelque chose.

« Je... hum... » Je respirai difficilement, et tentai de former une phrase cohérente. « Je ne suis pas vraiment... hum... tu sais ? Populaire, tout ça... »

« Et ? » dit-elle comme si elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Et je ne veux... peux... Enfin, manger avec vous mais... » Je me giflai intérieurement. « Mais je dirai à Emmett de vous rejoin... »

« Non » me coupa-t-elle d'une voix presque sévère. « Vous mangez avec nous à midi, c'est convenu. Et tout les deux. » Elle appuya sur le dernier mot et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle ramassa ses livres, et me sourit.

« A tout à l'heure, donc. » Puis elle partit, me laissant seul.

J'allais déjeuner avec Bella Swan. Bella Swan m'avait parlé. Bella Swan m'avait invité à sa table, avec ses amis. Bella Swan était... Parfaite.

Et je n'étais que moi.

J'avais retrouvé Emmett en math et lui avait raconté l'heure passé avec Bella. J'étais comme un gamin, et je souriais tellement qu'Em' dut avoir un peu peur, au début. C'était juste la première fois depuis longtemps que j'avais autant parlé avec une seule et même personne du lycée en autant de temps, sauf Emmett. Et puis, c'était Bella.

« Elle a proposé que nous mangions avec elle et ses amis, à midi. Elle a dit que Rose t'aimait beaucoup, et qu'elle serait heureuse de ça. »

Emmett fit un petite sourire, étrange, avant de se renfrogner quelques peu.

« Laisses-moi deviner, t'as dit non, je suppose. »

« Ouais mais... elle n'a pas vraiment prit mes justifications en compte, alors elle a dit qu'on mangeait avec eux quand même. Ca sonnait comme un ordre. » Je haussai les épaules.

« J'l'aime déjà, cette petite. » Puis il a rit et le prof nous a foudroyé du regard. Em', guère impressionné, à pourtant cessé de rire.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse impressionnante, et à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, j'étais impatient, stressé, anxieux. Mais surtout impatient. Em' a passé une main autour de mes épaules.

« Détresses mec, c'est qu'une fille. »

« C'est pas qu'une fille Em'. C'est Bella. »

Il rit doucement, et nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria, faisant la queue pour payer nos repas. J'avais les mains moites, et je n'osais pas regarder la pièce dernière moi. J'avais peur qu'elle ait oublié, et en même temps, peur qu'elle n'ait pas oublié. Je voulais me faire minuscule, disparaître, pour que personne ne me voit me faufiler jusqu'à sa table.

« Edward ! Emmett ! » Bella nous appela, à quelques mètres de nous. Emmett sourit et alla vers elle d'une démarche sûre. Je me contentai de le suivre, contrit.

« Asseyez-vous. » dit-elle une fois arrivés à la table. Elle et ses amis étaient assit à l'une des tables rondes au centre de la pièce. J'avais l'impression que la cafétéria entière avait les yeux rivés sur nous. « Les gars, voici Edward et Emmett. Emmett, Edward, voici Ben, Jessica, Mike, Jazz et... » Elle fit une pause dans sa phrase en souriant. « Ai-je vraiment besoin de présenter Rose ? » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Emmett. Celui-ci sourit, et je vis Rosalie mettre un coup à Bella, le regard noir. Bella échangea un regard avec le blond à côté d'elle – Jasper – et tout deux explosèrent de rire.

Jasper était le frère jumeau de Rosalie, et le meilleur ami de Bella. Ils avaient toujours étaient ensemble, tout les trois, et j'avoue avoir été un peu jaloux de lui, au début. Mais il semblait toujours si décontracté, et nonchalant que je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient amis. Elle était si consciencieuse, si réfléchie... Il était son brin de je-m'en-foutisme, quelque chose du genre. Je la voyais souvent rire avec lui, et j'étais heureux qu'il me permette de la voir rire ainsi, alors j'ai arrêté d'être jaloux. Un peu.

Emmett s'assit à côté de Rosalie, et je me mis à côté, entre lui et Ben.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » demanda la brune, Jessica, en me pointant du doigt d'un air dédaigneux. Les yeux de Bella flashèrent. Elle pinça ses lèvres et son visage ne me semblait plus si doux, tout d'un coup. Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella, et regarda Jessica.

« Il a été invité Jess, alors si tu n'es pas contente, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » dit-il d'une voix calme, posé, nonchalante. Jessica fronça les sourcils, et se leva, en pestant. Bella la regarda partie en soupirant.

« Désolée, Jess est un peu... garce. Mais tu verras, elle est sympa, quand on la connait un peu. » J'entendis Rosalie renifler avec dédain, et la vit lever les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas partager l'avis de Bella quand à Jessica.

« C'est une conne. » me dit Rosalie. « Une putain de conne écervelée. Stanley est juste une putain d'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, doublée d'une version en chaire et en os du nouveau Closer du mois. Sa bouche débite plus de saloperie sur l'ensemble du corps étudient que toutes les autres connes du genre réunies, et elle semble flairer les ragots à des kilomètres à la ronde Moins tu lui parles, mieux tu te portes, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Rose! » s'exclama Bella. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard. C'était gênant. Je veux dire, pour moi. Tout les autres semblaient n'y prêter que peu d'importance, comme s'ils étaient habitués, ou je ne sais quoi. S'habituer à Bella. Ce n'était surement pas quelque chose que je devrais être en mesure de faire.

Jasper ne se racla soudainement la gorge en se tournant vers Emmett, montrant Rosalie de la tête.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi le gars qui arrive à faire rougir ma sœur ? Chapeau bas l'artiste. » Bella tourna la tête, le regard toujours dur, mais elle semblait tiraillée. Puis elle explosa de rire, et Rosalie lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. J'appris que Ben était le petit-ami d'Angela, et qu'il s'ennuyait d'elle. Mike, lui, était plus ou moins en couple avec Jessica. Je ne compris pas vraiment le ''plus ou moins'' mais ne fis pas de commentaires. De temps à autre, le regard de Bella croisait le mien, et elle me lançait un sourire encourageant. A la fin du repas, je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais j'avais ri avec les autres, laissant leur allégresse m'emporter avec eux. A la fin du repas, Jasper m'appela, et c'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours d'histoire, qu'on avait en commun. Jasper resta silencieux la plupart du temps, me glissant parfois quelques répliques qui m'arrachaient un sourire. Et, parfois, il me lançait un regard étrange, comme s'il essayait de décrypter quelque chose, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa de la même façon. En sport, je vis Rosalie et Ben venir vers moi et me parler, comme si... Comme si nous étions amis. Rosalie était un peu cassante, mais à vrai dire, je crois que c'était simplement son ton qui la rendait ainsi. Elle était un peu vulgaire. Ok, beaucoup. Elle jurait comme un vieux camionneur de sitcom et c'était un peu bizarre à entendre. Ben parlait beaucoup moins, mais ils semblaient tout deux vouloir me mettre à l'aise, à leur façon. Je soupçonnais Bella d'être l'inquisitrice de tout ça, même si la raison de leur attitude envers moi restait obscure. C'était de la pitié, forcément. Quoi d'autre, après tout?

A la fin de la journée, tous me saluèrent sur le parking, me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Bella m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne monte dans ma voiture.

« Tu sais Edward, ils t'aiment bien. »

Je l'ai regardé sans savoir quoi dire. Elle a simplement sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à resté seul, tu ne mérites pas ça. Ce n'est pas normal. » Ajouta-t-elle et je me souvins l'avoir entendu prononcer ces mots dans la matinée. « A demain. »

Montant dans mon épave, je dus m'y prendre à deux fois pour réussir à allumer le moteur. Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais aux paroles que m'avait dit Bella. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle soudainement de ma vie sociale ? Je veux dire, je croyais qu'il était pourtant évident pour tout le monde que j'étais un cas désespéré. Peut être essayait-elle de me faire devenir ami avec ses propres amis pour faciliter la relation entre Em' et Rosalie. Peut être agissait elle par pitié. Je n'en savais rien.

Poussant la porte de la maison, j'entendis ma mère m'appeler de la cuisine. Et c'est en repensant à ma journée que je la rejoins. Mouvementé, nouvelle, différente, étrange. Parfaite.

A peine eus-je mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'on se jeta sur moi, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

« Oh mon Dieu je suis si contente de te revoir! » hurlait mon agresseur d'une voix aiguë. Reconnaissant la dite voix, je me figeai, trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre geste.

« Alice ? »

* * *

_Verdict ?_

_Comment trouvez-vous notre Edward ? Ok, on s'est bien amusé avec ce premier chapitre; on voulait simplement casser l'image du parfait-Edward. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il deviendra vite le Edward que l'on aime tant ;P _

_Bref, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez la moindre question, critique ou suggestion à nous faire partager._

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_


End file.
